In residential and commercial building settings, water leaks often go undetected for significant periods of time, often with a high water and utility charge being the first indication the homeowner, building owner and/or lessee receives of the leak.
The existence of a flow detection device to effectively monitor for, and notify the homeowner, building owner and/or lessee of, inconspicuous water leaks in the water supply line piping to the interior or on the exterior of a residence or commercial building would serve the joint purposes of avoiding the high cost of wasted water and aid in water conservation. Until the subject invention, no economical or practical method existed (whether by some indicator light or audible alarm) to give an immediate indication when water is flowing through the water supply line, which flow, if all acceptable points of usage are turned off at that time, would indicate a probable leak.